


Luo Binghe,After the death of Shen Qingqiu

by Allenice24



Category: Scum vIllain Self Saving System
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenice24/pseuds/Allenice24
Summary: Err,this is just what i wrote when i was waiting for the next chapter of scum villain...i dont really thought that i could share it with other people because this is just what i wrote at note to satisfy myself.Summary:Ok,this is a story when SQQ dies and how Luo Binghe reacts after that...





	Luo Binghe,After the death of Shen Qingqiu

Luo Binghe hugs the rapidly cooling body of Shen Qingqiu  
He still cant be over with it  
He felt like this is just a dream  
A dream that he wants to wake up instantly  
He hugs the body more tightly and realize this is not a dream  
He look over Shen Qingqiu's face again  
The eyes had shut tight  
Shizun is gone  
No one is going to look after him anymore  
He suddenly feel alone  
Feels like he is the one without anyone by his side

"Prepare the coffin,we will bury Shen Qingqiu's body with the other peak lord's grave" someone ordered  
Luo Binghe heard this and he was in rage  
They want to take shizun!   
They want to snatch shizun away from me!  
"I wont let you take shizun away from me!" Luo Binghe growled  
"What nonsense are you spouting? Obviously he needs a proper burial,what are you thinking?"  
"No! I'm keeping shizun's body with me! In huan hua palace!"  
"You...dont you had enough? Shen Qingqiu is already dead,now you wont even let him rest in peace even after he is dead? Luo Binghe,how mad are you?"  
I'm mad...but i dont care,shizun...he will wake up! He wont leave me alone! He...he still cares for me even till the end...  
Luo Binghe took out his sword and flew off with Shen Qingqiu's body in his arm  
"Luo Binghe! We wont let you off easily next time!"  
Luo Binghe didnt even spare them a glance  
He arrive at huan hua palace and enters his room  
Many people saw him but didnt dare to ask  
He arrives in a dark room,a big bed was neatly organized and a transparent veil was hanging from above  
He puts Shen Qingqiu's body on the bed and sits beside the bed  
He calls out his servant to prepare some water and towel  
After having them prepared,he untie Shen Qingqiu's robe and put it aside  
He carefully cleanse the blood on Shen Qingqiu's robe and body.  
The stains on the robe cant be washed away...  
He wipes the blood from Shen Qingqiu's mouth and lips...gently...afraid of hurting Shen Qingqiu...which is impossible.  
From time to time,he would look at Shen Qingqiu's eyes.probably hoping that those eyes would abruptly open.  
His heart ache everytime he do so  
"Shizun..."  
"Shizun...will...no...when will you wake up?"  
"When will you smile at me again?"  
He was just about to ask if Shen Qinggqiu will wake up or not...but he changed his sentence to when  
Everyday,he would prepare a steaming warm congee hoping that shizun would wake up hungry...  
He just waited and waited  
Whenever he missed him so much,he would go and do his works so as to throw that feeling.but usually,he would be left with throwing the work instead and then went to Shen Qingqiu.  
He had never smile nor did he laugh ever since then  
He would even enters his dream,kills his dream puppet in order to punish himself...even the dream demon cant stop him from making a havoc inside his own mind

.....

4 years had passed  
Lbh had just returned from doing his work  
He enters Shen Qingqiu's room but suddenly stops  
He had forgotten..  
Shizun's body had been taken away for a proper burial by Liu Qingge  
He wanted to take shizun back but he started losing hope recently  
Its been a long time already...  
It was extremely long time for him...almost like forever  
He even thought...am i going to live the remaining of my life just like this? Yes...i think so.as a punishment for what i had done

......

He rush into the ruin and found his spring that has long been frozen


End file.
